Guilty
by jaen-snape
Summary: ¡TERMINADO! Prisioneros... ¿El amor les salvará? ¿Perderán las pocas esperanzas de ser rescatados? SLASH HarrySeverus
1. Sufrimiento y entrega

**GULITY**  
**(**_por__ Jaen Snape_**)**

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JK Rowling. No utilizo nada con ánimo de lucro, sino para la diversión de las lectoras. No gano nada con esto y por supuesto, no soy Rowling, porque sino no estaría escribiendo esto ahora mismo._

**Advertencias:**_ Nada en especial, tan sólo que esto es un fic SLASH (relación CHICO/CHICO) Sino te gusta el género, mejor sal de aquí. También habrá Violación non-con, tortura y violencia._

**Pareja:**_ Harry/Severus; Harry/Voldemort_

**Rating:**_ NC-17_

**Summary:**_ Ni profesor ni alumno saben lo que les espera cuando uno es secuestrado y el otro se ve metido en medio sin poder evitarlo. Ambos compartiendo la misma celda, ambos encadenados a una fría, sucia, mugrienta y apestosa mazmorra llena de sangre y carne incrustado por el piso y las paredes. Prisioneros... ¿El amor les salvará? ¿Perderán las pocas esperanzas de ser rescatados? SLASH Harry/Severus_

**N/a: **_Aquí estoy con este pequeño fic que quiero dedicar a **Vimpela** ya que ella me regaló un fantástico fic llamado **100 Razones**, precioso._

**Capítulo 1 **

**Sufrimiento y entrega**

No sabía cómo ni cuándo había llegado ahí, ni cuánto tiempo llevaba con aquellos grilletes oxidados hiriéndole sus pálidas muñecas. Mas le laceraba1 sentirse tan solo. No sabía qué le depararía todo aquel incómodo silencio que rebotaba en cada parte de su cabeza provocándole un fuerte y punzante dolor en la ya bastante lastimada cabeza.

Un gemido lastimero escapó de sus labios al intentar incorporarse un poco para que las heridas de las muñecas quedaran más o menos lejos de seguir rozando contra el maltrecho hierro que las rodeaba. Todo esfuerzo fue en vano.

Entreabrió los ojos, temeroso de lo que allí pudiera encontrarse, pero debía hacerlo, debía comenzar a acostumbrarse a aquella inescrutable oscuridad. Parecía como si ese lugar no pudiera estar más oscuro, era como si él mismo estuviera privado de la vista, completamente ciego para poder observar su alrededor.

Pronto logró acostumbrarse en cierta manera a aquella oscuridad y lo que vio le provocó una quejumbrosa congoja.

Enfrente de él, se encontraba una figura con visibles magulladuras, cortes, contusiones y sangre. La túnica de aquel hombre (por lo que pudo advertir de no más de unos 34 ó 35 años de edad) estaba igualmente atado, con su oscura túnica completamente rasgada en diferentes partes. El hombre permanecía muy quieto. ¿Podía ser...? No, en aquellos momentos aquel hombre emitió un pequeño gorjeo, y él mismo comprendió que la mandíbula del hombre estaba rota o bien dislocada.

Sin poder evitarlo, un sollozo salió descontrolado de su garganta, después de haber estado evitándolo durante aquellos últimos cinco minutos. Aquella imagen le hacía estremecer y a la vez le aturdía de una manera inhumana.

Sí aquel hombre se encontraba en aquel estado... ¿Cómo se encontraría él mismo? Eso le hizo dar un vuelco al estómago. Su boca se le llenó de una persistente bilis que tan sólo quería ser arrojada antes de que ésta misma provocara que se asfixiara provocándole una muerte agónica.

No podía distinguir bien al hombre, pero creía conocerle y conocerle muy bien. Mejor de lo que en esos momentos podía pensar su mente. Pero poco a poco todo se le estaba aclarando y las cosas comenzaban a recobrar sentido y supo lo que había ocurrido antes de encontrarse allí.

**FLASHBACK**

_Se encontraba en aquellos momentos esperando en un pequeño despacho de Snape Manor._

Hacía tan sólo unas dos semanas que se había trasladado a aquella gran mansión en la que Severus Snape residía a solas y aún cuando ni uno ni otro quería reconocerlo, se deseaban y necesitaban el uno al otro, aunque su testarudez no les dejaba claudicar y expresar verdaderamente sus deseos más ocultos e íntimos.

_Un hombre de pelo liso, negro, aparentemente grasoso y lacio (a pesar de las horas que pasaba frente calderos y humeantes pociones, el tacto de su cabello era completamente apetecible de acariciar y de besar), ojos negros y profundos, tez extremadamente pálida y facciones casi reptiles sin llegar a tal punto, entró en el despacho._

_El que durante media hora había esperado que Snape se dignara a aparecer para escuchar lo que le tenía que decir se dio media vuelta al sentir la puerta abrirse de par en par para recibir de manera reprobatoria al otro hombre... Pero lo que vio le gustó poco, por no decir nada._

_En cuanto vio la cara crispada y que todos sus músculos estaban completamente tensos... Lo supo..._

_-Voldemort...- dijo el chico acercándose temeroso a su ex profesor de pociones-. ¿Fue él? Lo fue, ¿cierto?- dijo el otro haciendo rechinar los dientes, cosa que hizo que el otro se derrumbara._

_Los fuertes, pero a la vez débiles brazos del chico de apenas diecinueve años de edad sostuvieron al casi abatido ex profesor de Pociones para que no cayera pesadamente al frío suelo de mármol._

_-¡Maldito bastardo!- chilló Harry llevando a Severus hasta el diván que se encontraba al lado de la ventana y depositando con sumo cuidado el aletargado cuerpo de una de las pocas personas que quizá lo amaban y lo apoyaban._

_Conocía suficientemente a algunos de los elfos de más confianza por parte de Snape, así que llamó a un par._

_Dos de ellos aparecieron en un "_plop_" y Harry les dio algunas órdenes. Uno de los elfos desapareció mientras que el otro se daba prisa a ir hasta el baño, llenó una tina, hundió en ella una toalla de esas pequeñas para la cara y volvió corriendo junto al Amo Severus. Allí, Harry le aplicó el agua tibia en la frente para que aquel frío sudor con aquella fiebre helada arremetiera, algo que parecía en aquellos momentos imposible._

_El otro elfo apareció minutos después con la poción que tantas veces, tanto Severus como la señora Pomfrey le habían subministrado después de tantos enfrentamientos contra el Dark Lord, y su instinto le decía que eso era obra de aquel que tanto odiaba, quien mató a sus padres sin piedad y atentó contra su vida cuando apenas sí tenía un año. Aún así no logró matarlo, tan sólo llevándose una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente y el peso y desgracia de tener que vivir con la única familia directa de sus padres le quedaba, los Dursley, quienes un año atrás habían caído en una emboscada durante su visita a Glemengy, el pueblo de la familia de tío Vernon, 2muriendo así, brutalmente asesinados y a sangre fría por un ejército de no menos de veinte mortífagos._

_Harry mismo había ido a intentar salvar las pocas vidas que se pudieran salvar y Dudley, su primo, había muerto en sus propios brazos pidiéndole perdón por los tormentos que sus padres le habían ocasionado y que él mismo le había ocasionado al no permitirle tener una vida normal... como habría merecido._

_Harry cerró los ojos de su primo._

_"Descansa en paz Dudley, yo velaré vuestro eterno descanso. Puede que no fueran los mejores años de mi vida, pero juro que esto no quedará así. Velaré por vuestras almas aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida" con esto se había levantado y se había enfrentado a muchos mortífagos a los que redujo y envió al Ministerio para que fueran encarcelados._

_Ahora, Severus Snape estaba en aquel diván tendido y a saber cuantas sesiones de "_cruciatus_" había recibido para encontrarse en aquel estado tan lamentable._

_3__Minutos más tarde, una alarma mágica de intrusos daba señales de que gente no deseada y peligrosa había entrado a la casa apoderándose de cada rincón de ésta y aunque sabía que él era sólo uno, ya que su ex profesor no podría defenderse, lucharía por él. Aún no se lo había dicho al hombre, pero hacía mucho que aquel sentimiento lo invadía cada vez que de él se acordaba y no podía evitar el hecho de que cuando estaba a su lado se sentía bien... se sentía protegido y estimado, por muy frío que pudiera llegar a ser el hombre con él. Lo amaba de aquella manera tan arrogante y altiva, orgullosa diría con más certeza, y no permitiría que ni el mismísimo Satanás intentara arrebatárselo sin antes presentar una batalla digna de obtener el afecto abierto del hombre._

Tan pronto como habían entrado a la habitación, Harry había derribado a cuatro de golpe, pero pronto se vio rodeado de unos quince y tan de repente se vio sin varita y cayendo a cámara lenta al suelo cuando un hechizo aturdidor le dio de lleno en el pecho cayendo pesadamente al suelo y probablemente golpeándose en la cabeza con un sonido sordo.

****

**Fin FLASHBACK**

Sin saber cómo o por qué, unas antorchas iluminaron el lugar, provocando que Harry cerrara con fuerza sus lastimados ojos por la inminente luz que se había agolpado de repente en su retina provocándole un lastimero jadeo.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y lo que vio, fue peor de lo que se había podido llegarse a imaginar entre penumbras. Ahora sabía quien era aquel hombre que estaba frente a él, con más magulladuras, más heridas, heridas abiertas de nuevo y contusiones aún de mayor grado de brutalidad, si eso podía ser posible.

La cara del ser que más amaba del mundo estaba casi irreconocible. Las facciones del hombre habían sido cruelmente maltratadas y apostaba a que no sólo Lord Voldemort se había divertido en la tortura... Estaba seguro que le habían hecho algo más... algo que anhelaba no tener razón, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran nulas.

¿Por qué a Severus? ¿Por qué al ser que más amaba y no a él? ¿Por qué los retenían de aquella manera tan... _brutal_?

No encontraba respuestas a aquellas preguntas. Se quedaron en el aire y sólo un espeluznante silencio lo escuchó, lo miró, lo estudió y lo atormentó hasta que un grito desgarró su garganta, provocando que el otro hombre despertara súbitamente y cayera en un sopor mal logrado después, se extendió por aquel destrozado (en todos los sentidos) hombre, que había sufrido por algo de lo que él no tenía nada que ver.

En esos momentos, una bien disimulada puerta se abrió dejando paso a un sonriente Dark Lord.

Se acercó peligrosamente a Severus y cuando estaba de rozarle los cabellos que llevaba ante la cara, Harry gritó todo lo que sus dolorosos pulmones le permitieron.

"¡¡NI TE ATREVAS A TOCARLE, VOLDEMORT!!"

Entonces el Lord Voldemort se dio la vuelta entre sonriente y sorprendido.

"¡Oh! Al fin has despertado, pequeño" dijo de manera demasiado _suave_ para el gusto de Harry. Levantó la cabeza y enfrentó al hombre con una desafiante mirada. No se iba a mostrar jamás maleable ante aquel que había convertido toda su vida en un infierno y en donde todo eran suplicios. No podía dar un paso sin que Voldemort estuviera con él. No podía dar otro sin que Voldemort se interpusiera. No podía intentar algo si Voldemort no estropeaba el momento.

Estaba harto de aquel juego y quería terminar con todo ya. Pasara lo que tuviera que ocurrir. Poco le importaba ya. Ahora tan sólo quería que Voldemort liberara a su amado para arreglar las cosas como eran debidas con el Dark Lord, puesto que aquellos asuntos tan sólo les incumbían a ellos y no dudaría a cambiarse por él.

"Déjale ir Voldemort. Sabes tanto como yo que él no tiene nada que ver con nosotros" desafiante la voz del muchacho.

"En verdad, me sorprende el valor Gryffindor que puedes llegar a sacar de a saber de dónde para enfrentarme. Pero eso es lo que te hace irresistible, Potter, eso es lo que todo ser viviente anhelaría" en la voz de Voldemort podía apreciarse la lujuria, el deseo, el laicismo.

A Harry no le gustó nada aquel tono de voz... Parecía que lo que deseaba Voldemort no era su muerte... deseaba... ¡Merlín! ¡Deseaba su pureza! ¡Lo que tan recelosamente había guardado para compartir con el hombre que en aquellos momentos se estaba muriendo a cada minuto, segundo que pasaba!

"Ni lo sueñes, bastardo" dijo Harry amenazadoramente. No podía pensar en... no quería pensar en entregarse a otra persona que no fuera a aquel soporífero hombre amarrado a la fría y opuesta pared de aquella húmeda mazmorra...

Entonces y muy lentamente el rostro del Lord se giró hacia el suyo propio, se acercó a él, lo tomó por el mentón de manera violenta y le besó brutal y posesivamente.

"Si no lo haces por propia voluntad, lo harás a la fuerza y entonces serás mío y él lo va a presenciar... Y no habrá nada ni nadie que me detenga. Entonces y sólo entonces serás mío, mío para y por siempre. Sufrirás la peor de las agonías si no lo haces por propia voluntad y después verás una y otra vez como es poseído él, amarrado4 a las mismas cadenas a las que ahora él está adherido"

Harry había cerrado los ojos. Terribles escalofríos le recorrían como corriente eléctrica la espalda produciéndole calambres e intenso dolor en los puntos que más paliza había recibido.

Las imágenes de un Severus Snape tomado ya bien fuera Voldemort o cualquier otro de manera sanguinaria y ante sus ojos parecían ser claras en su mente. Lágrimas comenzaron a salirle sin su consentimiento mientras que quejumbrosos sollozos, jadeos y gemidos eran sacados a la luz desde sus labios carmesíes, labios que poco después, el Dark Lord volvió a someter bajo los suyos presionando con una impía fuerza.

Ya lo había dicho con anterioridad, ahora no debía volver atrás… Simplemente, no podía. La poca dignidad de Severus Snape estaba en juego y no sería él el culpable de esa falta.

"Suéltale, mi _lord5_" el tono no había sido de respeto, pero de momento le bastaba. Bastaba para ver cómo lograba someter aquel pálido y cristalino cuerpo bajo su propio peso, eso le fue suficiente por imaginarse lo que podrían llegar a hacer juntos en unas buenas y cálidas habitaciones.

"Así me gusta, Harry" con un movimiento de varita desató a Snape de las cadenas que lo sujetaban. Con otro hizo desaparecer el cuerpo en dirección a Hogwarts. Dumbledore sabría ocuparse de aquel "_cuerpo_".

Harry no pudo dejar de llorar, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pues su deseo ya no se vería cumplido y probablemente no volvería a ver al hombre que amaba… jamás.

Voldemort salió de la mazmorra y en su lugar entraron varios mortífagos encapuchados. Uno de ellos sabía muy bien quién era… Draco Malfoy, aunque durante un tiempo pensaron todos que el joven Malfoy sería un buen aliado para la Orden… pero lo cogieron con las manos en la masa.

Como era de esperar salió de aquel apuro sin más que un aviso, tal cual su padre durante la caída de Voldemort.

"Malfoy…" susurró Harry con ironía.

"Te lo dije, Potter. Te dije que caerías. Resulta irónico, ¿cierto, Potter?" dijo Draco riendo con ganas.

Harry le dirigió al Slytherin una amenazante mirada. Sabía exactamente qué palabras había utilizado aquella maldita serpiente. Lo sabía y eso aún le dolía más… Le recordaba demasiado a aquel hombre que no volvería a ver… a aquel que había salvado con el precio de la traición a su gente… Había pagado la libertad y la vida de Severus Snape con la suya propia y ahora volver atrás era imposible.

Dos de los mortífagos le quitaron los oxidados grilletes y lo amarraron con fuerza con una cuerda que aún le dañó más las amoratadas muñecas provocando que su cara se crispara un instante antes de mirar de manera desafiante a cada uno de los que habían venido a custodiarle hasta (suponía) los aposentos privados del Dark Lord.

Sólo pensar aquello le asqueaba. Sólo pensar que iba a ser tocado, manoseado, besado, babeado y agónicamente torturado bajo el cuerpo de aquella bestia le producía arcadas.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, volvía a aferrarse al pasado, cuando por lo menos nada de lo que ahora sabía le preocupaba. Donde todo lo que hacía sólo era juzgado por tres personas y no por todo un Mundo al cual acababa de traicionar tan sólo por la persona que amaba… Podía ser que fuera egoísta… poco le importaba ya lo que los demás fueran a pensar de él, iba a ser violado y le robarían lo único que en aquellos momentos le podía importar… Su virginidad, su pureza y dignidad, la promesa que en su día les hizo a sus padres y a Sirius… Ya nada podía hacer él. Tan sólo esperar que aquel sacrificio no durara más de lo necesario.

El cuerpo moribundo de Severus Snape apareció en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, en donde estaba reunido con varios de los Miembros de la Orden del Fénix sopesando lo que podría haber ocurrido en Snape Manor.

Los presentes vieron aparecer el casi inerte cuerpo del ex Profesor de Pociones en el suelo, delante mismo de la chimenea del despacho. Dumbledore se levantó enseguida del asiento en el que había permanecido sentado hasta aquellos momentos, le tomó cuidadosamente el pulso y con un rápido movimiento lanzó un puñado de Polvos Flu a la chimenea.

"Poppy" dijo simplemente. Se apartó y la enfermera del colegio pasó. Primero les dirigió una rápida mirada a los presentes frunciendo el ceño, pero luego reparó en el profesor Snape, allí, en el suelo, tumbado boca arriba con la respiración escasa y entrecortada. Múltiples y atroces heridas, golpes, magulladuras y heridas casi cicatrizadas cubriendo su cuerpo, por no hablar de la suciedad de la túnica y de su cuerpo.

"¡Por Merlín! ¿¡Qué ha ocurrido, Albus!?" dijo la mujer escandalizada.

"No lo sabemos, Poppy. Acaba de aparecer en este estado. Creo que lo más sensato es llevarlo a la enfermería y allí atenderlo y curarlo. Lo necesitará. Lo que me pregunto es cómo diablos se ha conseguido aparecer en el estado en el que est" dijo Dumbledore ayudando a la señora Pomfrey a colocar el cuerpo latente y debilitado de Severus Snape.

No se habían dado cuenta, pero el hombre había abierto los ojos levemente y de repente despertó con brusquedad, se sentó como buenamente pudo y lanzó un ahogado grito que acabo siendo un jadeo casi inaudible.

"Harry..." dijo con suavidad.

Sabía que estaba en peligro, que estaba en manos del Lord y que debía volver a por él, puesto que no permitiría que le hicieran a Harry lo mismo que habían hecho con él. No estaba dispuesto a recoger los cachos de Harry uno a uno.

Se levantó por completo pero cayó de bruces siendo cogido gracias a Remus quien se había adelantado al oír susurrar al hombre el nombre de Harry.

Remus abrazó a aquel hombre que estaba ahora débil, herido de todas las maneras posibles de sentir dolor y tembloroso (y no era precisamente de frío) sino de pánico, no quizá por él... pero sí por Harry. Remus sabía que hacía mucho tiempo, Snape había sentido más por el chico que por su propia vida y que en un arrebato de esos se enfrentó al Lord descubriéndose, pero no sin antes haber anulado con maestría su marca en el antebrazo.

Snape también se abrazó al hombre y los dos se dieron el apoyo que necesitaban.

"Harry... está... está en peligro... Le oí, se cambió... ¡por mí! ¡Merlín! ¡Le va a destrozar!" las lágrimas salían sin control mojando la túnica de Remus quien aún apretó más el abrazo sabiendo bien de qué hablaba.

"Lo rescataremos, no te preocupes Severus, llegaremos a tiempo. No te culpes por ello. El único culpable es Voldemort. Ahora deben curarte y debes descansar. Poppy... asegúrate que descanse lo necesario" dijo Remus. Miró a la enfermera y ésta asintió.

Remus hizo aparecer una camilla, recostó al ex profesor y tanto él como la enfermera salieron del despacho acompañando a Severus.

"Lo tenemos muy complicado. No será fácil encontrar a Harry y menos si tenemos en cuenta que desde hace dos o más años buscamos donde se esconde Voldemort sin obtener resultado alguno" dijo un pensativo Albus Dumbledore, quien se había comenzado a retorcer la barba de manera inconsciente.

"Lo sabemos... ¿No se podría intentar localizar la magia del chico?" preguntó Tonks.

"Sabes tan bien como todos que los localizadores de magia nunca han sido exactos en sus resultados" dijo _Ojoloco_Moody. Su ojo mágico giró en su órbita para volverse a meter en su interior. Su ojo normal observando la puerta del despacho.

Harry iba con la cabeza gacha. Sabía lo que le venía encima y también que quizá Severus no llegara vivo donde fuera que lo había llevado o que simplemente no cumplió la palabra. Lo segundo era aún más probable que lo primero y se odió a sí mismo por haber confiado con aquel hombre.

Pronto... demasiado pronto para su gusto, llegaron a destino. Parecían unas habitaciones privadas, luego descubrió que no había nadie ahí. Malfoy tomó la palabra.

"Ahí tienes el baño. Dúchate, vístete y cuando hayas terminado tan sólo da dos toques a esa puerta" dijo Draco señalando la que estaba justo delante de la de la cama.

Harry asintió, aunque muy de acuerdo no estaba, pero sabía que si Voldemort no había cumplido su parte, habría encerrado a Severus en alguna otra celda y aprovecharía cualquier acto de rebeldía o alguna desobediencia para hacerle pagar al otro por él, aparte de ponerle las cosas aún más mal a sí mismo.

Sin mediar palabra, Draco lo desató y se marchó. Harry entró al baño y se sorprendió de la inmensidad de éste.

Una gran bañera parecida a una piscina apareció ante sí, llena a rebosar de agua templada con una considerable cantidad de burbujas igualmente tibias y un olor a rosas y jazmines increíble.

Se quitó las rotas y mugrientas ropas que llevaba y se metió en la bañera. Enseguida se relajó y notó como el dolor de las magulladuras y heridas, al igual que el dolor casi insoportable de la cicatriz se desvanecían.

Diez minutos de relajación bastaron. Cogió una suave esponja y comenzó a lavarse.

Pocos minutos después salía de la bañera se posaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura y salía del baño. Al llegar a la sala, vislumbró un armario, lo abrió y lo que vio le hizo fruncir el ceño, pero no medió ni una palabra en contra. Sacó una túnica negra con una gran serpiente en la espalda y volvió a meterla en el armario. Una plateada con una franja verde en las mangas... esa se iba a poner, por lo menos no tenía una serpiente como las demás. O eso pensaba...

Cuando se la puso, aquello que le había parecido tan sólo una franja se convirtió en una larga serpiente que se le enroscó alrededor de la cintura haciéndole de cinturón, mientras la serpiente posaba en su hombro la cabeza que Harry no dudó en acariciar.

"**_Buena elección... sssssh_**" dijo la serpiente.

"**_¿Tú crees? Yo creo que me queda fatal_**" dijo Harry.

"**_No me refería a eso, pero ya que lo dices, te queda mejor a ti de lo que alguna vez le quedó a Tom en su juventud_**" contestó la serpiente. Harry palideció repentinamente asqueado por la confesión de aquella pequeña serpiente. ¡¿Cómo no lo había sospechado?!

Ahora, pero, ya no podía volverse a desvestir, era más, se sentía como más protegido con la serpiente. Quizá si llevaba aquella túnica se llegaría a hacer amigo de ella y por lo menos no se volvería loco de soledad por no poder hablar con nadie.

* * *

1 Lastimar, dañar. (Sin comentarios XD) 

2 Desde que Harry ya no vivía con los Dursley, éstos iban a menudo a visitar a la madre de Vernon Dursley que vivía a unos 20 kilómetros de Londres. Solían pasar ahí unos quince días, para después regresar a la vida normal de siempre. Eran felices desde que no tenían que cuidar de aquel muchacho que hacía un año que había desaparecido de sus vidas, pero lo que más les costó es acostumbrarse a su ausencia. Sabían que algo de cariño le habían cogido a aquel niño, aunque se negaban a admitirlo, su orgullo se lo impedía.

Un día, cuando llevaban una semana, aproximadamente, en Glemengy, unos encapuchados y de raras vestimentas, arremetieron contra toda la gente que en esos momentos estaba paseando por el ya acostumbrado mercadillo de ofertas de la plaza mayor. Supieron que eran de la misma clase de Harry por las varitas y aunque intentaron huir, fueron cogidos, torturados y muertos. (¿Os lo creéis? Yo no mucho, la verdad... Creo que ha quedad muy forzado... en fin. Vosotras diréis)

3 Snape Manor está protegida por un hechizo ancestral de alarma para intrusos que no han sido invitados o simplemente no son bienvenidos por los habitantes de la casa. Evidentemente siempre está todo activado para no tener desagradables sorpresas, aún así, se pueden tener. Y es evidente con lo que ocurre en los momentos en los que Harry y Severus están en aquel despacho, mientras el muchacho intenta curar al hombre. El hechizo se hizo en el mismo momento de la construcción de la mansión, quedando así protegida desde y por siempre y es imposible de anular, por mucha magia negra que se intente utilizar para hacerlo. Los arquitectos de la mansión se aseguraron que toda la casa estuviera protegida por todo tipo de alarmas y hechizos (al igual que encantamientos y maleficios) Por lo tanto, no tan sólo fueron 19 mortífagos los que atacaron Snape Manor, sino que fue un numero más elevado de ellos. Pero tan sólo 19 fueron capaces de traspasar aquellas protecciones sin ser dañados. (Simplemente, fantásticamente grande, protegida y hermosa XD)

4 Se refiere a que Harry presenciara como Severus es violado una y otra vez desde la posición en la que el hombre estaba en aquellos momentos. (Pobre de mi Sev... Snif, snif... ¿por qué le tienen que intentar hacer todo a él? L)

5 ¡Merlín! Hay que ver lo imbécilmente débil que puede llegar a ser el jodido... Creo que a veces es demasiado ingenuo o simplemente estúpido. El hecho es que, ¡va a dejar ser tocado por Voldemort! No querría estar en su lugar cuando eso ocurra y ojalá luche con todo lo que tenga a mano o voy a hacer alguna locura... XD


	2. Mentiras

**GUILITY  
****(**_por Jaen Snape_**)**

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JK Rowling. No utilizo nada con ánimo de lucro, sino para la diversión de las lectoras. No gano nada con esto y por supuesto, no soy Rowling, porque sino no estaría escribiendo esto ahora mismo._

**Advertencias:**_ Esto es un fic SLASH (relación CHICO/CHICO) Sino te gusta el género, mejor sal de aquí. También habrá Violación non-con, tortura y violencia._

**Pareja:**_ Harry/Severus; Harry/Voldemort_

**Rating:**_ R_

**Summary:**_ Ni profesor ni alumno saben lo que les espera cuando uno es secuestrado y el otro se ve metido en medio sin poder evitarlo. Ambos compartiendo la misma celda, ambos encadenados a una fría, sucia, mugrienta y apestosa mazmorra llena de sangre y carne incrustado por el piso y las paredes. Prisioneros... ¿El amor les salvará? ¿Perderán las pocas esperanzas de ser rescatados? SLASH Harry/Severus_

**N/a: **_Aquí estoy con este pequeño fic que quiero dedicar a **Vimpela** ya que ella me regaló un fantástico fic llamado **100 Razones**, precioso._

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Reyka/Edysev:**_ ¡Hola!_

_¿Enserio lloraste? ¡Que bueno! Eso significa que estuvo genial... o eso es lo que se dice... (sin comentarios ToT) Lo sé... los hice sufrir muchisimo... y para mí no fue fácil, lo juro._

_¡Pues aquí está la segunda y última parte! Aunque prometo que en cuanto acabe el primer capítulo de la Secuela lo cuelgo de inmediato. ¡CON LEMMON Y TODO! Creo que... mejor sigue leyendo y sabrás... Snif... snif..._

_Ya ya... y estará casi a tiempo para salvar a su amor... pero eso es adelantarme demasiadp bocazas_

_Claaaaaro. No podían ser tan malos sin que cuando en verdad se morían se dieran cuenta de cuantas veces les había salvado el culo a esos tres..._

_Gracias por tus felicitaciones guapísima._

_Besotes y sigue leyendo._

**Griseld:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Gracias, muchas gracias. Espero que este capítulo te guste y espero que me sigas leyendo cuando cuelgue la secuela de este fic._

_Besotes y sigue leyendo._

**Elmerodeador:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Gracias. La verdad es que me está costando lo suyo y además, ahora estoy con la secuela y prometo que en la secuela sí habrá lemmon._

_Estaba inconsciente a medias. Recuerda que cuando Harry gritó, Sev se despertó bruscamente..._

_Y no has visto todo... Malfoy aún tiene que reaparecer después y Voldemort... qué puedo decir de él en este fic... MUERTE... (Papi? N-no... si no iba en serio... papi... guarda la varita... papi, ¿qué vas a hacer? "¡CRUCIO!" Aaaaaaaaaah)_

_Ouch... eso dolió ToT... Eso me pasa por provocarle... ¬¬_

_Sip... ya verás las cosas se arreglan de una forma u otra, lo hacen._

_Besotes y sigue leyendo._

**anna potter:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Se siente en el alma... mejor sigue leyendo (ToT)_

_Besotes y sigue leyendo._

**Capítulo 2  
Mentiras**

Con pasos cortos, pero rápidos se dirigió hasta la puerta que allí se encontraba y que Malfoy le había indicado golpear.

Sabía que no estaba preparado, pero cuanto antes comenzara con aquel suplicio, antes acabaría. Lo que más temía era el hecho de hacer aquello para Severus, porque la vida del hombre dependía de él y de lo que en aquel momento ocurriera, por mucho que le estuviera asqueando y por muy mal que se sintiera por ello.

No sabía cuándo, pero tocó a la puerta y ésta se abrió dejándole paso a una estancia aún más grande que la anterior, con una cama inmensa con dosel. A la derecha podía ver una especie de habitación-vestidor bastante grande y espaciosa. A la izquierda un inmenso armario decorado con tonos plateados, verdes y negros. Se había quedado totalmente maravillado por la inmensidad y belleza del lugar y la gélida voz de Voldemort lo sobresaltó.

"¿Te gusta, pequeño?" preguntó éste burlón por ver la expresión atónita del muchacho.

"Nada que sea tuyo me sorprende, Voldemort" dijo con sarcasmo y voz fría Harry.

"Tú siempre tan arrogante. Con esa actitud no vas a ningún lado, chico. Ya deberías saberlo" dijo Voldemort levantándose de la cama y saliendo de los doseles que lo ocultaban.

Cuando vio al muchacho se quedó pasmado. No creía que se fuera a poner aquella túnica, eso le dificultaba el acceso a él. No por la ropa, sino por la serpiente que sólo obedecía al portador de aquella túnica.

La ira se le reflejaba en la mirada y eso fue captado por Harry, al cual le apareció en sus labios una torcida sonrisa, evidentemente divertido por la actitud de aquel temible hombre. En verdad, no sabía el por qué de aquella reacción, pero estaba seguro que pronto se lo iba a decir.

"¿Por qué te has puesto ésa, precisamente?" logró decir iracundo el Dark Lord.

"¿No te gusta Voldemort? A mí sí, la serpiente es preciosa, ¿no?"ahora sabía exactamente el porque del enojo del hombre e intuyó que la serpiente sólo le obedecería a él.

"Esa túnica..." comenzó Voldemort casi sin poder controlar la cólera que se le estaba acumulando en el cuerpo y perdiendo completamente el control de la Magia Oscura, algo peligroso, porque peligraba su vida, y era bien sabido por el Dark Lord.

"¿Sí?"preguntó inmensamente divertido Harry. "¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿No será por la serpiente, Voldemort?"había dado en el clavo. "¡Oh! ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Lord Voldemort temiéndole a una serpiente que por años fue de su propiedad" dijo Harry soltando una pequeña carcajada.

La ira aumentaba con peligrosidad. Harry vio el peligro inminente y le ordenó a la serpiente en pársel ante un atónito Voldemort, que se retirara y que no le hiciera daño al hombre si él no se lo ordenaba.

La serpiente bajó de él y se retiró enroscándose a uno de los postes de la adoselada cama.

"¡Sabes pársel!"dijo Voldemort.

"Es uno de los tantos poderes que adquirí la noche en que intentaste matarme, s"dijo con suma tranquilidad Harry.

Al llegar a la enfermería, Pomfrey fue a buscar lo que iba a necesitar para la cura de Severus.

Remus se quedó allí, junto al hombre, intentando calmarle para que no hiciera alguna locura, como ir en busca del muchacho.

Pronto, la medi-maga regresó con varias pociones y ungüentos. Le hizo beber las horrendas pociones mientras ella y Remus esparcían los potingues por las múltiples contusiones, heridas y moratones.

Lo más difícil fue curar la brutalidad que encontraron en la entrada del hombre, por lo visto, había sido tomado innumerables veces, una vez más encarnizadamente brutal que la anterior y eso hacía a Severus Snape ser tocado en aquella parte, por lo que Remus tuvo que consolarle y decirle que ellos no le iban a hacer daño y que se relajara.

En el despacho de Albus Dumbledore se encontraban reunidos; un histérico Sirius Black, una conciliadora y torpe Nymphradora Tonks, un tranquilo pero vigilante _Ojoloco_ Moody, un asustado Mundungus Fletcher y algunos miembros más.

"¡C"MO DIABLOS HA PODIDO OCURRIR SEMEJANTE COSA!"chillaba histérico Sirius, quien no paraba de ir de un lado a otro del despacho moviendo de sobremanera las manos. "¡C"MO HAN PODIDO ENTRAR EN SNAPE MANOR 19 MORTÍFAGOS Y LLEVARSE A SNAPE Y A HARRY! ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE MIEMBROS DE LA ORDEN ESTABAN VIGILANDO LA MANSI"N!" decía completamente fuera de sus casillas.

"Lo sabemos Sirius, pero no fueron suficientes. A la hora que los mortífagos atacaron era la hora de cambio de guardia..." intentaba explicarle Dumbledore de manera calmada. Pero eso sólo provocó más histerismo en Sirius, quien se acercó peligrosamente a Dumbledore y con la cara a escasos centímetros del otro hombre le dijo:

"Más vale que Harry esté intacto, porque no respondo de mis actos si algo le ocurre. Te juro que pagará si le toca un simple pelo a mi ahijado, tenlo por seguro"

"Lo sé, pero no creo que sea sensato lo que dices. Después de esto te va a necesitar a su lado y si intentas algo, lo más probable es que mueras" dijo Dumbledore.

"Tranquilo, Black" intervino Moody. "El chico sabe cuidarse, además de que ya no es tan pequeño como pensamos, tiene 19 años..."

"¡RAZ"N DE MÁS PARA QUE LO ENCONTREMOS!" estalló de nuevo Sirius girándose hacia _Ojoloco_ Moody y enfrentándole.

Remus salió de la enfermería dejando a Snape dormido y a Pomfrey en su despacho. Lo que no vieron fue que el cuerpo del ex profesor desaparecía volviendo a la celda en la que lo habían retenido por horas. Allí, Draco Malfoy se encargó de volverlo a atar a los grilletes.

Voldemort se acercó entonces al chico quien se tensó de inmediato cuando una fría (helada) acarició su frente, justo en la cicatriz, siguiendo la forma de ésta, para después ir bajando por la mejilla, contorneando los labios y bajando a su barbilla, agarrándola de manera posesiva y besándole de manera imponente y feroz.

Harry intentó apartar al hombre, pero Voldemort le amarró las manos fuertemente, impidiéndole al muchacho que lo apartara y dañándole aún más las ya por sí lastimadas muñecas.

El niño que vivió no estaba dispuesto a ser desvirgado sin luchar. Se lo pondría tan difícil como estuviera en sus manos y lucharía hasta no poder más, hasta que su cuerpo se quedara exhausto y no pudiera luchar más. Sabía que no sería mucho, pero le haría entender que las cosas no eran tan fáciles con él, ni mucho menos.

"Eres una perra mala"dijo de forma demasiado sensual y a la vez fría arrancándole un escalofrío al muchacho, de arriba abajo.

"Y tú un cerdo obsesivo"le contestó Harry en un gélido tono.

Voldemort amarró a Harry de un brazo, lo llevó hasta la cama y lo tiró sobre ella sin miramientos. Entonces se echó encima de él y comenzó a arrancarle los botones de manera bestial, mientras Harry intentaba golpear sin éxito al que tenía encima.

El Dark Lord le cogió las manos con una mano y las amarró por encima de la cabeza del muchacho dejándolo así inmóvil.

Cuando al fin consiguió su cometido, conjuró unas cuerdas con las que ató las muñecas de Harry a la cama teniéndolo así completamente a su merced...

Severus se despertó en esos momentos. Pronto se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en Hogwarts. Sus manos volvían a estar atadas a aquellos odiosos grilletes.

Alzó la cabeza y vio a un enmascarado enfrente de él. No tuvo que pensar demasiado para percatarse de quién era, ya que con sólo mirarle a los ojos y ver aquel gélido color gris supo a quien se enfrentaba.

"Malfoy..." logró decir con un pequeño esfuerzo.

"Hola, Severus. Volvemos a vernos" dijo Draco Malfoy.

"¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué no hiciste lo que te pedí? ¡Dime!" dijo Severus que por momentos estaba volviéndose histérico.

"Porque él me da algo con lo que muchos soñarían" dijo simplemente éste.

"Podrías haber sido feliz lejos de todo esto. Lejos de él..." razonable la voz del ex profesor y ex mortífago.

"¿Eso cree, Snape?" preguntó burlón Malfoy.

"No lo creo, Malfoy, lo afirmo. Sé lo que es ser mortífago, sé lo que promete y sé lo que hace para convencer. Créeme cuando digo que todo son mentiras, artimañas para conseguir lo que pretende. ¿Crees que vas a obtener su corazón, Draco? No sabes cuan equivocado estás" sonrió "Su corazón pertenece a Satanás, Draco. Nadie puede arrebatárselo, nadie puede tener su corazón. Lo vendió, tal como él mismo se vendió a la sed de poder y de maldad"

Draco se puso lívido de ira. ¡¿Cómo podía decir aquello de la persona que amaba?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así del poderoso Lord Voldemort?! Sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y apuntó con ella al pecho de Severus Snape, aquél que se había atrevido a insultar a su amor.

"¡_CRUCIO_!" dijo Malfoy histérico.

Severus comenzó a convulsionarse y a gritar amarrado de las muñecas por los grilletes. El dolor era punzante, persistente, como si mil cuchillos se le estuvieran hincando en el cuerpo sin piedad en la carne, pero sin ser así exactamente.

Tan pronto como aquel dolor había comenzado, desapareció. Esperó a recuperar parte de su aliento para decir:

"¿Qué crees que eres para él, Draco? ¿Su amante? ¿Su pareja? No eres más que su concubina, su... Mírate Malfoy. No sé como has podido caer tan bajo. Él mató a tu padre cuando lo liberaron de Azkaban, él fue el que hizo que tu infancia fuera solitaria. Él fue el que inculcó en tu padre un odio insaciable. Sólo él es culpable de la vida que tuviste que llevar y ahora te enamoras de la persona equivocada" dijo Severus mirándole a los ojos.

Draco Malfoy comenzaba a dudar de la palabra de Voldemort, pero no podía evitar lo que él mismo sentía y tampoco quería hacerlo, así que dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar.

"¿Dónde está Harry?" preguntó Severus viendo las intenciones del rubio.

"Con mi Lord" dijo simplemente éste dándose la vuelta y viendo en aquel rostro la angustia que habían provocado sus palabras.

Supo entonces que su ex profesor amaba a Harry y él mismo se angustió, cayendo en la cuenta de las intenciones de Voldemort al llevarlo a sus habitaciones.

Sin pensarlo un minuto más se acercó al otro hombre, le desató y se aplicó sobre sí mismo un "_desmaius_". Severus cogió la varita de Draco y le agradeció la ayuda que le estaba proporcionando.

Sabía bien dónde se encontraban las habitaciones del Dark Lord y se dirigió a ellas sin perder tiempo. Tan sólo tuvo que desmayar a varios mortífagos que intentaron cerrarle el paso.

Harry estaba amarrado a la cama, inmóvil y a completa disposición del Dark Lord. Las manos de éste comenzaron a vagar por el desnudo cuerpo del otro, deleitándose.

El cuerpo de Harry comenzó a responder a aquellas atenciones, algo que Harry odió profundamente, ya que, eso no era lo que él quería. Pero no estaba dispuesto a ponerle fácil aquel sometimiento y con destreza le dio una patada con una de las rodillas en la espalda al otro.

Voldemort aulló de dolor por el golpe y le propinó una bofetada que le giró la cara. Harry respondió a aquello con otro buen golpe de nuevo en la espalda. Después de aquello, Lord Voldemort estaba fuera de sí. Conjuró dos cuerdas más atando las piernas de Harry de igual manera que los brazos, manteniéndolo así inmovilizado por completo.

Por lo menos Harry lo había intentado... Pero aún le quedaban fuerzas para luchar, así que, no iba a rendirse por unas simples cuerdas. Le haría saber cuan testarudo podía llegar a ser Harry Potter cuando algo no le agradaba.

Con un hechizo, Voldemort se desvistió, quedando así listo para aquella "unión", aunque Harry continuó poniéndole las cosas extremadamente difíciles.

Le propinó un golpe tras otro, dejándole marcas por varias partes del cuerpo y malaventuradamente, las fuerzas de Harry llegaron a su fin cuando llegó la primera y brutal envestida, a la que siguieron cuatro, cinco, ocho, once... hasta que perdió la cuenta por el inmenso dolor que sentía que lo estaba llevando a la inconsciencia.

Severus Snape se encontró a muchos más mortífagos de los que se había esperado encontrar en su camino hacia la liberación de Harry y eso le quitó mucho tiempo. Ninguno, pero, pudo evitar lo que tenía en mente.

Cuando llegó al último pasillo que lo llevaría a las habitaciones privadas del Dark Lord, escuchó el desgarrador grito de Harry y comprendió lo tarde que había llegado y enloqueció.

Corrió, corrió más de lo que en toda su miserable vida lo había hecho, sabiendo que el tiempo estaba en su contra.

Cuando llegó enfrente de la puerta la abrió de una patada.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y en el dintel de ésta, apareció una figura de un hombre de piel casi nívea, con expresión de odio y preocupación. Con un movimiento de varita, Lord Voldemort se vio chocando contra la pared contraria.

Severus se acercó casi llorando hasta el cuerpo semi-inconsciente de Harry. Se dio la vuelta hacia Voldemort quien se acababa de levantar de manera dificultosa.

"Hola, Severus" dijo Voldemort con una media sonrisa frotándose el lugar en el que se había golpeado.

"Ni te atrevas a hablarme, cerdo. Pagarás por esto" dijo levantando aún más la varita.

Una gélida carcajada se elevó en el aire. Eso, hubiera aterrorizado a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a Severus Snape, quien ya no se acobardaba por aquél que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort, el "Mago más Grande del Mundo Mágico". Eso lo tenía ya superado, puesto que se había pasado al otro bando hacía mucho y no temía a nombrarlo por lo que era.

"¡_Desmaius_!" dijo Snape. Voldemort cayó al suelo desmayado. En esos momentos Severus se dio la vuelta y desató a Harry de las ligaduras que lo mantenían adherido a la cama, lo cogió en brazos e intentó despertarle. Era necesario hacerle despertar, una oportunidad como aquella, no la podían desaprovechar. Pero fue inútil, así que salieron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron.

En las mazmorras, Draco comenzaba a despertarse. Entonces vio llegar a Harry y a Severus y se apresuró a proporcionarles un traslador para salir de ahí.

La señora Pomfrey estaba histérica. Hacía más de cinco horas que tanto ella como Remus habían dejado a Severus Snape en la enfermería durmiendo plácidamente y cuando la medi-bruja había ido a subministrarle las pociones necesarias de nuevo, la cama estaba vacía, como si jamás hubiera habido nadie allí.

Dumbledore intentaba calmar a una muy apurada, consternada, histérica y abatida "_Poppy_" Pomfrey, mientras que Sirius no ayudaba a la causa despotricando contra el hombre desaparecido.

Remus intentaba acallar las críticas de Sirius, sin obtener grandes resultados, mientras que _Ojoloco_ Moody escudriñaba con su ojo mágico escudriñaba toda la enfermería en busca de indicios de que hubiera entrado gente o que de alguna manera, Snape pudiera haberse escapado.

Tonks le daba a la señora Pomfrey palmaditas en la espalda, mientras que los demás miembros de la Orden hablaban entre ellos de las probabilidades de encontrara a esos dos hombres.

La respiración del chico era entrecortada y tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para respirar. Severus comprendió que estaba hiperventilando. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo se agachó, colocó a Harry apoyando su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha le tapó la nariz, mientras sus labios sellaban los del otro administrándole así su propio aire.

Pronto, Harry se fue calmando y comenzó a respirar suficientemente bien como para continuar su carrera de vuelta a la enfermería.

Pronto estuvieron dentro del castillo y se vieron corriendo rumbo al ala médica.

Severus irrumpió en la enfermería llevando a un aletargado Harry entre sus brazos. En seguida la señora Pomfrey salió corriendo de la enfermería avisada por Moody y lo que vio le gustó menos que lo que vio cuando por primera vez había atendido a Severus.

"¡Merlín de los Merlines!" dijo la medi-maga acercándose corriendo a la cama en la que Severus estaba depositando en aquellos momentos a un inconsciente Harry mientras el mismo Snape se venía abajo desmayado cogido entre Sirius y Moody.

Ambos hombres estuvieron toda la noche observados de cerca por la medi-bruja para asegurarse que no les pasaba nada, ni que volvían a desaparecer, como Severus había hecho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Un mes más tarde. Harry se enfrentó al fin a Lord Voldemort, con ímpetu y valor logró la tan ansiada victoria a favor del Mundo Mágico.

Lord Voldemort había caído para siempre y ahora ni él ni nadie iban a separarlo de Severus.

En aquel momento apareció el hombre. Harry corrió hacia él después de haber mirado por última vez al inerte cuerpo del otro hombre y lo abrazó, pero no siendo suficiente con eso, levantó la cabeza y besó a Severus cogiéndolo desprevenido por el gesto.

"Severus" dijo Harry aún con la boca cerca de la del otro. "Te amo, siempre lo he hecho desde hace dos años y no me atrevía a decirlo por temor de que tú no sintieras lo mismo por mí. Pero te arriesgaste viniéndome a buscar y eso demuestra más que mil palabras juntas" dijo Harry besando de nuevo los labios del otro hombre que agarró a Harry de la cintura atrayéndolo a él y profundizando el beso.

"Yo también te amo, Harry y siento habértelo ocultado todo este tiempo, pero yo también temía que no sintieras lo mismo que yo" dijo volviéndolo a besar.

_**Fin**_


End file.
